1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging devices. More particularly, it relates to an imaging unit of an electrophotographic imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art of printing images with electrophotographic technology is relatively well-known. In the field of electrophotographic imaging devices, a current architecture of the devices requires that supplies, such as the imaging unit, be loaded from the front side and follow a loading path that has a considerable horizontal orientation. The manner of loading requires that a user hold the imaging unit steadily in a somewhat horizontal position to successfully and smoothly insert the unit into the device. Since the effective weight of some imaging units is greatly concentrated on the leading portion of the imaging unit, the imaging unit has the tendency to droop when being held. Therefore, the handle and frame need to be designed such that it would address this condition so that the user can relatively easily control the imaging unit during loading.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide an improved handle-frame for imaging units of electrophotographic imaging devices.